


Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

by mileskaane



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ABBA, M/M, Masturbation, handjob, im so sorry abba, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: ABBA gets Crowley in the mood but perhaps he needs some angelic assistance.





	Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote porn inspired by ABBA.
> 
> Anyway follow my tumblr @mangostv

Crowley was feeling very much like a member of ABBA. Undeniably a strange feeling, yet not a unique one to the demon. This was usually because he felt like a ~dancing queen~ or the lyrics to Mamma Mia played in his head when he stared at Aziraphale, but tonight was slightly different. He’d been relaxing in his flat, blasting out a bit of ABBA Gold, when ‘Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)’ had come on and that first verse had hit him like a ton of bricks.

_ Half past twelve _

_ And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone _

_ How I hate to spend the evening on my own _

_ Autumn winds _

_ Blowing outside the window as I look around the room _

_ And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom _

Yes, he was thinking of Aziraphale. Yes, he was lonely and horny. No, he wasn’t going to contact the angel. He was going to mix himself up a fatass cocktail and jerk off. This type of evening happened more frequently than Crowley would like but at this point, he’d decided it was inevitable.

He flicked his wrist and all the blinds in his flat came down. As an afterthought, he made his record player repeat ‘Gimme Gimme Gimme’ again and he began to sway his hips to the music as he made his cocktail. He continued to dance around his flat to ABBA as he downed a whole pitchers worth of a pornstar martini, kind of feeling a bit like a pornstar himself with the way he could get his hips gyrating. Now that was a career idea.

The demon made his way into his bedroom, stripping on the way there whilst somehow still dancing, mildly unsteady on his feet from the extra vodka he’d added to his pitcher and was nude by the time he chucked himself on his bed. He’d decided on having a cock tonight.

_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight _

_ Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away? _

_ Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight _

_ Take me through the darkness to the break of the day _

“Nngh..” he groaned out as he began to touch himself, already half-hard and pretty aroused just from getting a bit of alcohol in his system. He hadn’t done this for a while, the events lately being kind of distracting. But what was also distracting was that bloody angel he’d had a fat crush on for 6000 years. He was feeling desperate, a bit gross, and obviously slutty. He made his hand drip with lube so he could frantically jerk off.

“Aziraphaleeee...” he moaned out, his head thrown back.

“Calling Aziraphale.” his phone said from underneath him where he’d accidentally sat on it.

“What the fu-NO!” he squealed as he heard a “hello?” from the other end of the line.

“Aziraphale.” was all Crowley could think to say, the angel being the only thing on his mind. He was breathing heavily, and he hoped it hadn’t been obvious what he’d been in the middle of.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

It took a lot of self-restraint for Crowley not to let out a moan from the pet name alone.

“Sat on my phone. Called you by accident.” he gulped, hanging up. His other hand had been on his dick the whole time. He placed his phone on the nightstand next to him and continued to masturbate, nearly being caught not doing anything but spur his boner on more. He’d just thrown his head back once again when footsteps approached his bedroom.

“AZIRAPHALE!”

“Ah, things make sense now. I was rather worried.”

Crowley was mortified and he’d wrapped his sheets around himself. The angel continued to stare at him.

“Wha-whaddya want, angel?” Crowley spluttered, face half hidden by the sheet in his hands, a poor attempt at covering his flushed face.

“Are you drunk?”

“Had one drink.”

“How big was the drink?” Aziraphale said, raising an eyebrow. Crowley glared at him. They continued to stare at each other.

“Do you wanna help me out?”

“Okay, you’re definitely drunk.” Aziraphale said, his cheeks turning red as he turned on his heel to leave the room.

“Angel.”

Aziraphale stopped. He turned around slowly, his cheeks and ears stinging crimson, and looked at the demon.

Crowley was sat up. His sheets only covered his bottom half now, his chest visible and making Aziraphale aware of how far down the demons blush went. He’d deny it later but he stared at the angel with a pout.

“I’ll-I’ll sober up completely if you want me to, but I’d want you either way.”

Before Aziraphale could say anything, Crowley strained and quickly sobered. The angel slowly padded over to the bed.

“Don’t...joke with me, Crowley. I know I intruded but-“

“Angel, I was thinking of you. This whole night, I’ve been pining for you, that’s why I accidentally rang you. I called out your name.”

Aziraphale’s face was so hot he thought he was about to spontaneously combust.

“Well, you should have called me for real then.” he said before surging forward and kissing the demon. Crowley slipped backwards in shock and pulled the angel with him, deepening the kiss as Aziraphale clambered on top of him.

“This is all because of ABBA,” Crowley murmured and Aziraphale looked at him in confusion. “I’ll explain later.”

As they resumed kissing, the angel pulled the sheets back to reveal a very naked and still very aroused demon. Crowley’s head fell back in pleasure as the other began to kiss down his body.

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Crowley whispered.

“I think I do.” Aziraphale whispered back, before grabbing hold of the dick in front of him and began to give it the attention it so craved.

Crowley cried out and bucked his hips. It was embarrassing how quickly this was going to be over, but Aziraphale  _ had _ walked in when he’d already started. He opened his eyes and saw the angel looking down at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. To Aziraphale, he  _ was _ the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Come on, darling. I want to see you unravel.”

“One-one moment, please.” Crowley choked out and managed to wave his hand again. ‘Gimme Gimme Gimme’ played again. Aziraphale blinked at him but continued his ministrations. Crowley hissed as he teetered dangerously at the brink of orgasm.

“Are you ready for me?” Aziraphale asked. The demon nodded, his mouth hanging open. “Then let go.”

Crowley sobbed as he  _ did _ let go. It felt slightly odd to orgasm to ABBA but in that moment everything seemed perfect. Choking out expletives, he looked up at his angel and wished this moment could go on forever. He could damn well try to make it go on forever, but he didn’t want to be too much of an inconvenience. Panting, his head dropped back onto the pillow again as the aftershocks of his orgasm made him twitch.

“You’re divine.” Aziraphale sighed, laying down next to the demon. Somehow, he’d remained fully clothed through that whole event.

“I want you to stay.” Crowley whispered. “I mean..if you want to.”

The angel smiled.

“I’d like that very much.”

They smiled at each other.

“Will you take me through the darkness to the break of the day?”


End file.
